Some compounds may contaminate a composition (e.g., soil and/or water). Energetic compounds and/or explosive materials (e.g. 2,4,6-trinitrotoluene or “TNT”) may be present in, for example, soil and/or water as a result of for example, munitions manufacturing, testing, deployment, and/or disposal. In high enough concentrations, such compounds may pose environmental risks or health risks. Such risks may be mitigated through remediation methods to reduce the concentrations of such compounds.
Various known remediation methods may be disadvantageous for various reasons, among them high capital cost, high amount of labor required, high amount of time required for remediation, and others.
Therefore, new methods of treating contaminated compositions (e.g., soil and/or water) are sought.